Couldn't put Humpty together again
Couldn't put Humpty together again is the 59th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz is fazed about what he just did. Jack killed Yura. He killed him. The followers are wondering what to do. Alice woke up. Dug came walking in the room. He has found the sealing stone and went toward it to destroy it. Oz used Alice's power to try to stop him only for him to dodge it easily. Oz is being to remember what had happen earlier. As Oz and Dug fight off, up in the hall, Vincent is aiming at the Sealing Stone. He felt sad and regret to do it, but he has no choice. Gilbert went and grabbed a hold of Vincent's hand before he fired. Vincent was shocked about it. Gilbert then remembered what Break had said of Vincent. He could be in the league of the Baskervilles. Gilbert was shocked and angry at him. Oz is thinking that it's the same before. He just kept killing and killing. Oz then saw Alice in front of the sealing stone only to see Lottie and Lily coming thought on verge of destroying the sealing stone even if it means to kill Alice with it. Oz didn't want to see a dead Alice so he pushed her out of the way, but due to him leaving the fight cause Dug to destroy the stone. The Chains started to go berserk. Vincent said that Yura believed that destroying this stone will cause another tragedy, despite the ceremony failing the power that the stone was sealing was enough to make this happen. Lottie decided to leave this place as their mission is done. They could locate the soul and they must destroy the last two sealing stones. Leo felt this strange feeling. He went up to see what is going on with Elliot. He told Leo to stay back. Humpty Dumpty pushed Leo away with its power, sending him back into the stone sacrificing table, knocking him unconscious. Humpty Dumpty continued to chant the 'Intention of the Abyss' before forcing a hallucination on Elliot where Humpty Dumpty spat acid on Elliot's body and then swallowed him whole to allow Humpty Dumpty to try and force Elliot to forget his painful memories again in order to stop both Elliot and Humpty Dumpty from dying. As Elliot was flowing in the darkness, a voice came to him that said that it will make him forget everything. Back to the battle. Oz is currently unconscious after using Alice's power, Alice and Gilbert was trying their best to protect Oz. Alice was worried about Oz and wondering if it's the overuse of his powers or did the Incuse advanced again. Gilbert can't use Raven or else it will go crazy as well. Echo came to cover him. He said they will have to kill the Contractors if needed and she agreed, but it appears that they know it too. Gilbert is still worried about how to approach this. Elliot is slowly going into the darkness even more. He wonders if it's his own voice or if it's Humpty Dumpty's. He started to see it all. Remembering about it won't bring his family back nor will anything change. Then Elliot remembered something. He remembered what he told Oz back when they first met. The Humpty Dumpty copies are reacting strange. It turns out that Elliot was restraining it by stabbing into his hand and telling it that it won't let it control him. He told it that all the things he did, memories, past, future, and his suffering will not change and he will not let it take it away. He was Elliot Nightray and he will not let it take them away. The copies were going crazy and Gilbert and Echo noticed this. He then noticed the blood. A voice came out saying a Contractor shouldn't reject their own chain. It was Vincent. He was shocked and never thought that Elliot was the headhunter. He said that his chain was crazy as well like Humpty and all it said was "The Intention of The Abyss". Elliot was starting to pant and Vincent told him to stop rejecting his Chain. He told him that Chains without a Contractor will become unstable and can't live in the real world. For a Chain, rejection means death, of course that doesn't mean that it will not come with the price, it will also means that the contractor along with the chain will both die. Vincent went on saying about something when Elliot felt a sharp pain. It seems that Oz has woken up. Alice was surprised at Oz. Oz said that everything will be okay and that he will destroy everyone of them. If the contractor feels the wounds that the chain also gets means that the hand on the seal is almost complete the revolution. Even if he was able to beat the chain, it will not happen him at all. Vincent told him that he could kill him or let Oz. Elliot looks back in his memories for a sec. He laughed and said neither. Another sharp pain came as Oz killed another copy. He told Vincent that this matter was his own and that he will take care of it himself. He will take all the fear, doubt, regret, and hatred with him. "Because how could he allow it", he thought, "How could he burden that brat with the weight of his life", he wouldn't burden him. He noted that he was committing that "self-sacrifice nonsense" that he yelled at Oz for attempting before (see chapter 25 page 11). Meanwhile Humpty was cracking. "Why did it have to end up like this?" He asked himself before saying, "Humpty Dumpty, I reject you." With that said the copies disappeared and turned into dust. Oz was in the middle of the fight when this happened. Everyone just stared with amazement as the copies all withered away. As the dust was falling, Oz caught one piece and just stared at it in his hand wondering what happened. The piece of dust was dissolving into thin air in his hand. Oz then remembers a flashback when both him and Elliot were talking together. "If that's true, then let's work together...To change the relationship between the Vessalius and Nightray houses."(see chapter 47 page 24). Oz looked away for a second. "Elliot...?" He said and a picture with the hilt of a sword was shown with blood surrounding it. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Elliot sacrificed himself for the sake of Oz and the others; ironically, he was against the concept of self-sacrifice. Navigation Category:Manga